Blood Stained
by Sunfeather11598
Summary: One mistake. One wrong turn. One abadoned building. That was all it took, to change Aislinn's life. Forever. My first fanfic, a story i've been writing for months. Please R&R and help me make this the best possible. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**Blood Stained**

Prologue

A fantasy is anything you can dream, but what if your life changed because of something you would never imagine in your wildest dreams?

That's exactly what happened to me 3 months ago…

It had been a normal boring day of high school and I was on my way home. The highways were packed with after school traffic so to avoid that mess; I turned onto one of the side roads and began to drive down what seemed like a maze.

Before I realized it I was lost. I began turning on a few streets I knew trying to make my way home. Once I had passed the old run down candy store, I realized I had driven too far, but it was too late now. I slowed the car and stared at the road sign to my left. Death Valley Road. The most infamous place in town and I was going to have to drive through it. I slammed my hands down on the steering wheel and cursed myself for my stupidity. I sighed in dread and began to drive down Death Valley Road.

There were no houses on this road. Only ruins of buildings that were abandoned long ago. The trees seemed to lean over as if being tortured and dying slowly.

Creepy. Very Creepy. I shivered as a cold chill went down my spine. I gulped and continued driving down the road looking for anything of the legends.

Ahead in the distance, there was a strange bright green glow coming from one of the abandoned shops. I slowed as I reached the ruins and stared at the glow. Something seemed to draw me to it. Before I could stop myself, I was unbuckling my seat belt and stepping out of the car. I walked over to the front of the crumbling building and looked past the ruined door to the glow coming from the back of the place. I moved rubble away from the door as the glow got brighter. I took a deep breath and stepped inside. As I walked toward the glow I began hearing strange noises. They sounded like low growls mixed with howls from banshees. My hands shook at the sound but I kept walking. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and pushed to the ground. I looked up in fear at a cloaked figure with teeth as sharp as a wolf's. It pinned me to the ground then everything went black.


	2. Strange Dreams

**Chapter 1 Strange Dreams**

My name is Aislinn. I know only one thing for sure, ever since that evening 3 months ago, I am not a normal girl.

After that evening I woke up in the hospital a week later. The doctors say it was a miracle I survived and I was kept in the hospital for weeks afterwards. I loathed all the attention and I wanted nothing but to be left alone. The only thing to prove I was even there that evening is the scar I now have about my left eye. It resembles three claw marks going down over my eye. Being called Scar-face daily is not a fun experience.

Although my life was strange now, my dreams were stranger. Every night I would dream of a world of fog and I would just be roaming alone until I woke up. Except for last night. The dream started off exactly the same…

_Fog surrounded me in every direction blocking my view of everything but my nose. There was no light. Only a thick pitch black night to go along with the fog. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small amount of light that seemed to be going in my direction. I turned and faced it waiting to see what the light was coming from. Moments later out of the fog appeared a young man holding a lantern. "Aislinn." _

"_Come. We have much to discuss." The young man spoke with a deep persuasive voice, the kind that could get anyone to do almost anything. I hesitated as he motioned for me to follow him. He turned and began to walk without waiting to see if I was going to follow. Hesitantly I followed him through the thick fog. "Aislinn, I'm sure you've noticed changes in yourself." He glanced at me and I nodded. "Good. You shall definitely be one of us soon then." I looked at him, puzzled, but continued following and listening to what he had to say. He spoke of the others, whoever they are. Apparently, none of them became the way they are the same way I did, but what are they? What am I? "What are they? What am I? Why me?" Questions poured from my mouth before he could even answer them. He grabbed my shoulders to calm me down. "Aislinn, time is the teller that will reveal all." He let go of my shoulders and he disappeared into the fog._


	3. More questions than answers

**Chapter 2 more questions than answers**

I sprang up in bed after that dream. Wondering what the man meant by everything he told me. I was now more confused than ever. Questions zoomed through my head and I sat there thinking about the dream. "_One of us?" One of what? What am I? What happened that evening after I fainted…? _

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity before I refused to think about it anymore. I got up and got dressed. I went to my closet and grabbed a random pair of jeans and a shirt, not giving a damn of how I looked today. I brushed my hair hurriedly, knowing my bus would be here soon, and I would have no way to get to school if I missed it.

The entire 5 minutes I was outside waiting, questions buzzed through my head like bees swarming around their hive after being disturbed. I didn't understand what my dream meant, and didn't know if I even could understand it. As I continued to think, I kept getting the feeling I knew the guy in the dream. Yes, in the dream his face was blurry, but yet something made it seem so familiar…..


	4. New stranger in town

**Chapter 3 New Stranger in town**

I stood outside waiting for the bus. A few moments later it appeared at the end of the road and stopped at my house. I sighed in dread and stepped on. As usual I was greeted with the now famous saying, "Hey look! Its Scar-face!" I glared at the boy who used to be my friend and walked by ignoring the laughter. I walked to the back of the bus and sat down in my usual spot. I put my stuff down beside me and started looking through my bag for my iPod. Finally I found it and began looking through my songs. I closed my eyes blocking out everything except the music blasting in my head.

I had a feeling we were getting near school and finally opened my eyes. I looked out the window. Not recognizing where we were, I realized there may be a new student. I looked at the house and realized It had just been built. As I was gazing at the house, a tall thin guy stepped onto the bus. I stood up slightly, looking at the seats in front of me. All were either full or had a sleeping person in them. I sighed knowing that he would have to either sit on the roof, or sit with me, and I knew he wasn't going to be on the roof. He walked back to where I was sitting "C-can I sit he-here?" He was stuttering. Probably nervous about his first day at a new high school. Who could blame him? I nodded and moved my stuff out of the seat and into the floor in front of me. I turned my music off then glanced at him before looking out the window. He smiled shyly and nervously at me then sat down. I gave a small polite smile in return then turned toward the window.

After a few minutes in silence, he began to attempt a conversation "Um... My name is Daniel what's yours?" "Aislinn." I spoke while still gazing out the window. "I've never heard that name before... is it foreign?" "Yes, its Irish." "Oh cool. Its a very pretty name." Pretty name? Ha, yeah right. The few people who don't know me as scar-face find a way to make fun of my real name. "Thanks" I replied anyways trying to be polite. Anyways, he hasn't done anything to me I should be nice until then. "Hey Scar-face don't hurt the new kid!" I stood up and glared. "Nick, shut up!" "Hey Nick be careful! We don't know what could happen if scar-face gets mad!" Darrel snickered at his own ridiculous comment. "Darrel, shut up! You're only mad because I wouldn't be your girlfriend!" I glared at them both then sat back down. " Are you OK?" I jumped in surprise at the sound of a voice. I had completely forgotten Daniel was sitting right next to me."Yeah, I'm fine. Those jerks just love to annoy me." I sighed and went back to looking out the window. "Aislinn?" "What?" "Why do they call you scar-face?" "You haven't noticed it?" I said bluntly. "Noticed what?" He asked with a confused look on his face. I sighed and turned my head to face him. "Now do you see why?" He sat there silently, staring at the scar. "Go ahead. Make fun of it like everyone else does." "Why would I do that?' He asked still mesmerized by the scar. " Everyone else does. Why not just join the crowd?" I spoke angrily. "I don't want to be like them." He said and smiled. "Why are you staring at it then ?" "I think it looks cool" He responded with a grin.


	5. Answers?

**Chapter 4 Possible Answers?**

It had been one week since Daniel transferred to my school. Somehow, we got all classes together, including lunch. He and I became good friends fast. He was funny, nice, and he could act better than anyone in the drama club. He could make me laugh from just one of his strange faces he made. I'd never met someone like him. Not afraid of what others think, and is nothing but himself 100% of the time. School, which had been hell, actually wasn't that bad once Daniel came. Sure he was the only one, who was nice to me, but he was a good friend, and for some reason, I was the only one he hung out with. Every day, we'd hear whispers and rumors, "Scar-face sunk her claws into the new guy!" "Poor him! He's with the ugliest thing on the planet!" Daniel and Aislinn would just turn to each other and laugh before walking on and leaving their tormentors behind.

One day at lunch Daniel and I had gotten on the subject of mythology, and then mythical creatures such as vampires and werewolves. "I think being a vampire would suck. Having to drink blood just to live? No thanks." Daniel said with a laugh. "Werewolves are cool. They're always strong, and intelligent." I said. "Definitely. You know I've heard legends about how new werewolves are born." "Like what Daniel?" "Well one rumor is, if a human strays into werewolf territory alone, the werewolf attacks the human. Most of the time the human is killed, but the rare few that survive, are turned into werewolves." "How?" "The werewolf that attacked the human bites them, infecting them with the werewolves' virus, therefore turning the human into a werewolf. Also, the ones that survive are usually left with a mysterious scar on some part of their body. ""Wow." How did Daniel know so much about werewolves? I thought about everything that he had said, and one thing stuck in my head, playing over and over like a broken record. _**"The ones that survive are usually left with a mysterious scar on some part of their body."**_ I touched the scar on my face. _Could it...? No. I'm being crazy. There's no way that's how I got this scar. Maybe I just fell on something when I passed out..._

I snapped out of my thoughts as the bell rang. I looked at Daniel, who was once again staring at my scar. _Maybe he thinks the same thing..? No. Don't be crazy Aislinn._ I snapped my fingers at Daniel, waking him up from his staring contest with my scar. "Come on, let's go." I said to him quietly as I gathered my things and headed for our next class.


	6. Surprises revealed

Chapter 5: Confusion and Denial.

I walked silently to class, Daniel trailing closely behind me. We both walked in silence, lost in thought. I was beginning to wonder what he was always thinking about, but I had other things I should worry about. ..

Damn. I walked so slowly, it caused me to be late for class. Daniel being new was off the hook easily. I however, being an honor roll student who was never tardy a single time in her life, got the lecture after class. "Miss Varcolac, what is the meaning of you being late to my class?" "I'm sorry Mrs. Easter, I was thinking and lost track of the time." "This is unusual for you Miss Varcolac; you are one of the schools top students. We teachers worry when the stars don't shine." "Yes ma'am." "Now, go and don't be late for my class again." I nodded and walked out of the classroom, relieved to be free. "There you are" I looked down the hall to see Daniel waiting. I nodded and walked over. "Mrs. Easter was giving me a lecture." I sighed. "Well let's try to not be late for math." He snickered. I playfully punched him in the arm "Oh hush, for once in your life." I said with a giggle. He laughed and we walked silently for a moment before he got serious again. "Anyways, you've been kind of acting weird since lunch, you ok?" "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking." "Oh. About what?" I open my mouth then close it quickly. I can't tell him, he'll think I'm crazy. I just laughed it off and said "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Finally, 3:00. School is over. Thank god! I'm practically running out to the busses, overjoyed to be out of that cramped little place that reminds me of a prison.

I walk back to my usual seat, and I find someone sitting there already. Who's this guy? He seems familiar… but I know I've never seen him before. He's staring out the window so he doesn't notice me. I sit down in the seat on the left and look out the window, wishing there were trees around here instead of asphalt everywhere.

"Good afternoon Miss Varcolac." Daniel said in his best Romanian accent. "Your accent needs work Mister Dragoste." I speak in a perfect Romanian accent. Funny how I've never been to Romania, and speak with a perfect accent when I chose to. "Very funny." He said with a laugh and sat down next to me. "So, what does Varcolac mean?" Honestly, I had no clue. "I can't remember right now... What does Dragoste mean?" Also strange how we both have romanian last names. "It means Love." "Does that mean you're a lovey dovey romantic guy then?" I replied sarcasticly with a giggle. "No but it might mean I don't have one and will kill the person who annoys me." He said with a playful glare. We both laughed. The whole bus ride was the same, us making fun of each other, as usual. "Bye !" I said loud enough for the whole bus to hear. "You're dead Varcolac!" he said with a laugh as he stepped off the bus.

After I arrived home finally, I threw my stuff down in the floor and grabbed my laptop. How stupid am I? I don't know what my own last name means. I turned on my laptop and as soon as it had booted up, I went to internet explorer and typed in 'Google translate' I selected Romanian from the first list, and English from the second. I slowly typed 'Varcolac' Somewhat afraid to know what my name means. I waited for a moment and pressed 'translate.' I looked at one side that said Varcolac, and then the other, that in big black bold words, said Werewolf.


	7. Dreams and Anxiety

Chapter 6

I gasped and slammed the lid shut on my laptop. _Either this was one fucked up coincidence, or somebody knows something they aren't telling me. Daniel. Isn't it strange how we both have Romanian blood? How we both like werewolves, and had a whole conversation about them? And then, my last name MEANS werewolf. How the hell is that a coincidence?!_ I yelled at myself in my mind. I grabbed my cell phone, hit contacts on the screen and scrolled down to Daniel's name. I just sat there, staring at his name and number, and the stupid picture he took of himself. I almost always laughed, but right now, I was so confused my head hurt and my heart was pounding hard enough I felt like my chest would burst open at any second. I was tempted to call him. Tell him what I have just learned, but he would just laugh it off, tell me I'm crazy, or paranoid. So instead, I laid my phone on my desk. Then I flopped down on the bed, face first into the pillow. I don't know how long I was lying there, but I know the last thing I remember is waking up from another haunting dream.

This one haunted me more than any other.

_Fog was everywhere. It was pitch black, as any other of these strange dreams. I saw no light, instead as if against my will, I began walking in the darkness. My legs seemed to know where I was going, although my head had no clue. Soon, I arrived at an old dying tree. Its leafless branches sagged like a willow, but it was nothing compared to a willow, and it looked quite creepy as willows were very beautiful. "Hello once again Aislinn, my dear." I turned on my heel, and spotted the all too familiar man in every dream. I narrowed my eyes at him, now becoming wary of him since he did nothing but confuse me each time we 'spoke'. I noticed, this time he looked different. He was only wearing a jacket, and loose black jeans. His bare chest was exposed, and so was a scar across his stomach. As soon as I noticed, I began to stare at it. It was exactly like mine… Three marks resembling claw marks… Just instead of over his left eye, like mine... it was across his stomach. "I think you now know what you are Aislinn, what I am, and what the others are as well…" Who was this guy? How did he know what I now suspected, and how did he have a scar exactly like mine, just on a different part of his body? I was lost, so confused. "If you could only remember my dear…." He sighed and looked down. My dear? What the hell was he talking about? I put my hand on the small part of my scar that ended on my cheek, a habit I had gained recently, since I had been wondering more and more about it. "I-is what Daniel said… the truth..?" The man merely nodded. "Aislinn… you are one of us… you, are a werewolf…" _

I jolted upright in my bed. Apparently in my sleep I had shifted to lying on my back, and I was covered in sweat. It wasn't hot in my room, or cold, so why was I sweating? The dream. It was amazing what my mind could create, how it could make me so confused and worry so much. I thought about just laughing it off, pretending none of this had ever happened, the only proof would be my scar, which of course I could try to cover up with make-up. I noticed my breathing had turned into heavy rasping breaths. I hugged my knees to my chest whimpering, as if it was all a bad dream that I would wake up from any moment now.

After a few minutes of trying to reassure myself not to worry, I went to go take a shower.

**Daniel's POV **

Home is so boring! I want to go out, do something and get away from my family. I texted Aislinn 'I'm coming over to bother you for a while haha.' I didn't get a response immediately, so I thought she's just ignoring her phone again. I walked out after telling mom I'd be back later. I was happy; I realized I'm happier now than I've been in a long time. Aislinn is my one and only friend, but I'm actually glad of that. I was practically skipping on my way to her house. People think we're together, but we're not. Hell, as cute as she is, I'm surprised we are still just friends. As I walk, my mind is buzzing with thoughts. Not only about her, but about her scar, her secret, that she doesn't even know yet, and my own secret. Two Romanian werewolves… Was it meant to be? I laughed at the thought and smiled. _She'll find out eventually, and once she finds out about herself, I'll tell her my secret as well. I will help her get through this._ I promised that to myself, as I arrived at her house. I knocked on the door and was greeted by who I assume is Aislinn's mother. "Mrs. Varcolac I presume?" She nodded and smiled. "And I'm guessing you're Daniel?" I nodded. "Why don't you come have a seat?" She opened the door all of the way and allowed me to walk inside. "You have a beautiful home Mrs. Varcolac." "Thank you. Aislinn wasn't lying when she said you are a true gentleman." She said with a smile. "Thanks. Anyways, where's Aislinn?" "She's in the shower right now. You can wait down here until she's out." "Ok. Thank you." I replied, already getting sick of her mother's sweet as sugar attitude. I sat awkwardly on the couch, as I always did when being in someone else's home. As I sat, I wondered if her mother knew about their family's history. Varcolac, did mean werewolf after all. I also knew that the Varcolac family was the most powerful werewolf family in Romania. Although that family was full of genetic werewolves, there were some like Aislinn, whose generation was skipped. Aislinn is the only one to become one even when they weren't supposed to. How lucky was she.

Finally, a while later I saw her walk down the stairs and she spotted me. "Hi Daniel." She walked closer and whispered in my ear. "We need to talk."


	8. Author's Note

Hello readers. I apologize for not updating in a long time. I have honestly been busy with school and I haven't felt like writing. I haven't had ANY Inspiration. So for now, I am putting Blood Stained on hold.

However I shall be working on Rust and Blood, a story that I originally only planned to be that one chapter, but thanks to my good friend Noah, I have decided to make it go further. Send a thanks over to Noah15 for that, and while you're there, read his fanfic, it's a good one! ~Sunfeather. 3/29/13.


End file.
